Sangdre
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: OS pour le concours "I love you for a long time" * Coup de coeur du jury * Comment cacher un amour vieux de quatre siècles? Certainement pas en ayant dans son clan un empathe et un télépathe! POV Edward sur un couple improbable.
1. Chapter 1

**"OS – I love you for… a long time" : Sangdre**

_**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours**_

_**J'ai choisi : Carlisle et ? **_

_**Scénario **_**N°5 ~** Il (Elle) a trop attendu avant de déclarer sa flamme. Il (Elle) regrette d'être passé(e) à côté du grand amour

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**_

_**Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/**_ _**I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ »**_

**Doit figurer**

**~ Un lemon (of course)**

**~ 7 des 25 mots suivants (à mettre en évidence dans votre texte) : Les mots utilisés seront soulignés  
><strong>

_Pomme / __Ordinateur__ / __Citron__ / __Papillon__ / __Horloge_

_Kâma-Sûtra__ / __Orchidée__ / __Elixir__ / Lampe de poche / Scotch_

_Lampe de chevet / Aspirateur / __Bougie__ / __Police__ / Etoile_

_Pomme de pin__ / Médicament / __Cigale__ / __Gant__ / __Palmier_

_Guitare / Limousine / __Plante verte__ / Télécommande / Salopette_

Nous venions de traverser l'un des évènements les plus marquants qu'ait connu notre clan. Nous avions défait la nursery sanglante de Victoria, la femelle qui avait eu la malheureuse idée de s'obstiner dans sa vengeance contre nous, contre moi, contre mon amour, ma vie, ma Bella.

Cette victoire avait été possible grâce au concours de la meute de loup-garous de la réserve Quileute. Nous ne nous apprécions pas en temps normal mais l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Non? Nous avions donc enterré la hache de la guerre pour combattre côte à côte. De plus, suite à cette alliance hors norme, nos relations avaient atteint un autre niveau désormais. Les Quileute avaient accepté l'aide de Carlisle comme médecin, fait sans précédent dans l'histoire de nos clans respectifs et Seth m'était devenu aussi cher qu'un petit frère en m'aidant dans mon combat final contre Victoria. Mais, même si ma promise était désormais en sécurité de cette Gorgone, il restait les Volturi en course.

Les Volturi qui avaient surgi comme par enchantement dès que nous eûmes fini la sale besogne. Jane en tête bien sûr, flanquée de son frère Alec, de Démétri et du très impressionnant Félix. Celle-là, je la soupçonnais de prendre son pied en se brulant ou en s'allongeant sur des objets aux pointes acérées. Son sourire glacial était synonyme de pierres glacées et suintantes d'humidité, de cachots, de chaines, de fouets, enfin vous voyez l'ambiance. Un monde glauque à elle toute seule entre sado-maso et films d'horreur. Tout le contraire des Cullen. Tout le contraire de Carlisle.

Quand je pensais à notre leader, j'imaginais une douce lumière, une brise apaisante, un sourire bienveillant. Pourtant, il fallait bien que je finisse par admettre ce qui s'était passé dans la prairie pendant qu'un jeune vampire femelle du nom de Bree Tanner se trouvait sacrifiée sur l'autel des exigences de la famille royale. Jasper avait été balayé par une vague de passion brulante qui émanait de Carlisle **ET** de Jane!

Je n'aurais certainement pas prêté attention à ce qui se passait si notre empathe n'avait pas été concerné. L'homme du sud s'était retrouvé dans une tourmente de désirs réfrénés, de frustration, de haine et surtout d'amour. Heureusement, Alice était là pour le soutenir, sinon il aurait sauté sur Félix pour apaiser son tourment ou sur n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Vu la stature du dit Félix bien plus impressionnant que notre Emmett, je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau s'il s'y était risqué. Pendant ce temps, la petite Bree, la seule survivante du fiasco provoqué par l'ex-compagne de James, me faisait un résumé des plus précis sur l'implication du groupe italien concernant leur non-participation au blocage des débordements du clan mené par le second de Victoria dans la préparation de son opération d'élimination, Riley Biers.

Je me concentrais alors sur les pensées de Carlisle qui prenait grand soin de penser à tout **sauf** à Jane. Idem pour la jeune sadique. Hum, il y avait anguille sous roche. Une connivence existait donc entre notre mentor bienveillant et la reine de la souffrance. Une vision d'Alice m'apprit que j'en saurai plus ultérieurement lors d'une conversation à tête reposée dans l'impressionnante bibliothèque de notre demeure, qui comprenait tout: du très précieux Kama-Sutra illustré du sixième siècle jusqu'aux ouvrages de médecine les plus récents en passant par les très discutables livres sur les vampires d'opérette collectionnés par Emmett.

Bien sûr, Carlisle n'avait aucune obligation envers moi. J'avais toujours su que la version de sa vie était plus qu'expurgée de détails dont il ne tenait apparemment pas à nous faire part. Seulement voilà, il avait toujours été là pour moi. A moi de lui rendre la pareille. J'avoue, quand même, que ma curiosité était à son comble.

C'est avec cette pensée, que je m'approchais de la porte du bureau. Ma Bella avait rejoint sa chambre chez le chef de la police de Forks où elle récupérait comme l'humaine qu'elle était de ce trop plein d'émotions intenses. Je m'étais résolu à la quitter dès qu'elle fut endormie pour rejoindre en un éclair notre demeure familiale perdue au milieu des bois. Les douze coups de minuit venaient de sonner à l'horloge. Cela me fit sourire, l'heure du crime comme disaient certains humains, l'heure des aveux pour les vampires ? A voir. Dès que je fus devant la porte de la pièce où travaillait Carlisle, j'entendis sa voix.

- Entre, Edward, _m'invita mon "père" assis devant sa table de travail en tapotant sur des touches à la vitesse de la lumière._

- Bonsoir, Carlisle. _Le saluais-je en venant m'installer dans un fauteuil juste en face de lui. Il saisit la télécommande de la mini chaine hi-fi et baissa le son du morceau de clavecin qui était diffusé._

- Bella se repose? Pas trop chamboulée par les évènements? _S'enquit-il aussitôt_, _inquiet pour l'état de sa future belle-fille tout en détournant son regard de l'écran du PC._

- Oui, elle en a bien besoin après le week-end qu'elle a passé! Une nuit glaciale et un combat d'êtres de légendes, ce n'est pas rien ! Je l'ai bien emmitouflée sous trois couvertures et elle dort comme un bébé. Je te remercie de ta sollicitude. Je venais te parler ou plutôt t'écouter, tu sais pourquoi je suis là, non? _Dis-je en soulevant un sourcil digne de l'Inquisition._ _Je ne pouvais cacher l'impatience qui m'animait, j'avais été directement au cœur du sujet. Carlisle méritait pourtant plus d'égard que cela._

_Il baissa les yeux vers le clavier de l'ordinateur, les fit glisser le long du plateau de son bureau vers la lampe pour revenir vers moi. Ce mouvement pouvait paraitre anodin, mais pour lui il était révélateur d'une gêne étonnante considérant notre long passé commun._

- Je ne t'oblige à rien. Je suis venu te dire que si tu voulais en parler, je suis là pour toi, comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi. _Le rassurais-je_. _La balle était dans son camp. En même temps, je n'avais pas pris beaucoup de risque, Alice m'avait montré qu'il se déciderait à me parler ce soir._

- Merci Edward, ça me touche. _Il soupira_. Je pensai qu'après tout ce temps, j'aurais pu...oublier. Le passé m'a rattrapé, malheureusement.  
>- Nous n'oublions rien, tu le sais. <em>Lui répondis-je pour l'encourager<em>. Et donc toi et Jane..._Insinuais-je._  
>- Oui, moi et Jane. <em>Confirma-t-il<em> _en serrant les dents, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi tendu._  
>- Il y a longtemps? <em>Maintenant qu'il avait avoué le plus pénible, il ne me restait plus qu'à lui faire cracher les détails.<em>  
>- Oh oui! Il y a quatre siècles de cela, j'avais vingt-sept ans à l'époque! J'étais un tout jeune vampire de cinq ans...<em>Il ferma les yeux, emporté par les images du passé qui resurgissaient dans son esprit. Il redevenait devant mes yeux le jeune vampire avide de découvrir le monde, accueillant toutes les nouvelles expériences avec entrain. Le vampire qui regrettait sa condition tout en essayant d'en tirer le meilleur en aidant les êtres humains à prolonger leur vie.<em>

J'étais le colocataire depuis un mois d'un jeune étudiant en Médecine à Paris, comme moi-même, Pierre Dionis. Nous nous étions rencontrés à l'université et avions sympathisé. Étonnamment, il n'avait pas peur de moi et m'avait donc proposé de partagé son meublé pendant mon séjour parisien. Un jour, il était rentré complètement excité dans notre foyer, il avait effectivement toutes les raisons de se réjouir en la journée du 17 avril 1668, Joseph Guichard Duverney avait accepté de le recevoir pour ses leçons d'anatomie.

Emporté par son enthousiasme, il m'avait tout aussitôt persuadé, moi, son excentrique collègue anglais de se joindre à lui. Déjà les Anglais avaient une réputation, mais comme tu peux t'en douter, je ne fis rien pour l'arranger : horaires indus pour rentrer, sortir, jamais faim comme les autres, etc. Il ne manquait pas de me taquiner sans trop insister. _Rigola-t-il_.

Donc nous rejoignîmes cette académie d'un nouveau genre. Imagine, à l'époque tout était à découvrir et même si j'avais une bonne longueur d'avance grâce à mes dons vampiriques, les anatomistes de l'époque tâtonnaient pour comprendre la circulation sanguine, la respiration, et autres..._Ses yeux ne manquèrent pas de briller au souvenir des découvertes de l'époque_. Bref, Joseph Guichard Duverney avait un salon d'anatomie chez lui et donnait des cours le soir,…ce qui était bien pratique pour éviter le soleil.

Mais ce soir là, ce ne fut pas son cours qui m'éblouit. La jeune femme qui nous introduisit me tétanisa. C'était une fille toute simple, elle paraissait timide et innocente avec ses grands yeux d'un bleu très pur et ses mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de son bonnet. Elle avait le visage d'un ange venu à ma rencontre. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé ce serrement au cœur à la proximité d'une personne de sexe féminin.

Il faut dire que mon père avait une conception de la condition féminine fort peu progressiste! Les femmes avaient tout juste une âme…Comme tu le sais il était prêtre anglican et s'était fait un devoir de pourchasser les démons et les vampires, de la même façon, pour lui, la plupart des femmes étaient des sorcières qui ne cherchaient qu'à utiliser les hommes à leur guise. Leur seule utilité était bien sûr la reproduction de l'espèce. _Il fit la grimace en pensant à la façon dont il avait été élevé, se remémorant à quel point la haine comptait plus que l'amour pour cet homme d'Eglise._

Débarrassé de sa férule, maitrisant mieux ma soif de sang, je commençais à m'ouvrir à mon environnement, et je ne pouvais que m'ouvrir à une telle beauté. Elle ne me remarqua pas la première fois, tout du moins, je ne le pense pas. Elle baissait constamment les yeux. Heureusement que nous sommes capables de suivre plusieurs actions à la fois car tout en écoutant la leçon, je savais exactement où elle était dans la maison. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la suivre, c'était tout de suite devenu un réflexe. Bien sûr, la cadence unique de son battement de cœur était déjà gravé dans ma mémoire.

- Jane était servante chez ce médecin? _Demandais-je pour m'assurer que je suivais bien le fil de son histoire._

- Tout à fait, Edward. Et son nom n'était pas Jane, ni Jeanne d'ailleurs. C'était Marie.  
>- La connotation religieuse de son prénom la gênait? <em>Me moquais-je<em>.

- Entre autre. _Soupira-t-il_.

- Et tu as fait ta cour?

- Pas vraiment. _Il paraissait comme pris en faute. _Soit, j'étais attiré, mais c'était une humaine et j'étais un vampire. Même si mon attirance était forte, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'une telle liaison impliquerait. Tu as toi-même expérimenté cela. _Qu'on ne m'en parle plus! Oui, je l'avais expérimenté, et cela avait failli nous tuer tous les deux, elle à faire les trente-six coups sur des motos ou à sauter de falaises et moi à tenter de me suicider chez les Volturi après l'avoir cru perdue, avec le concours de Jane au passage!_ _Si j'avais encore été humain j'en aurais frissonné._

- Tu as vécu la même chose que moi, sans l'attirance que me provoquait le sang de Bella, si je comprends bien? _J'étais effaré, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Carlisle ait pu avoir ce genre d'aventure. Pourtant, il avait vécu de nombreux siècles avant de me rencontrer. Quel naïf je faisais! _Mais à aucun moment, tu n'as essayé de m'influencer, de me faire changer d'avis, de m'éloigner…_réalisais-je_.

- Je voulais te laisser ton libre-arbitre. Chaque histoire est différente. Et effectivement, dès le début, je savais très bien que ce n'était pas l'appel du sang... Dans les mois qui suivirent, je m'arrangeais à chaque rencontre pour échanger quelques mots, la complimenter sous les regards moqueurs de mon comparse d'études. Je m'attardais à dessein à chaque fin de conférence. A l'époque, il était inimaginable d'inviter une femme pour boire un verre. Les tavernes étaient des endroits peu fréquentables pour les dames. En plus, je ne pouvais lui donner rendez-vous en journée, à cette période de l'année, le soleil pouvait surgir d'un nuage à tout instant.

Je me contentais de l'observer de loin, elle menait la vie simple d'une servante. Elle était douce et réservée et avait un grand respect pour son maitre qui la traitait bien. Ce qui était somme toute assez rare considérant la façon dont étaient vus les domestiques. Je passais souvent à proximité de sa demeure ou plutôt de la demeure de son maitre pour entendre son cœur. Ce rituel me rassurait, me calmait.

Quelques fois, je la suivais quand ses occupations la menaient à l'extérieur pour chercher des médicaments ou pour ramener des pommes et autres denrées du marché. Éventuellement, je me suis permis de simuler des rencontres fortuites dans les rues de la capitale pour lui porter ses courses et lui faire la conversation. Je voyais qu'elle était sensible à mes avances, elle appréciait ma présence mais je n'osais aller plus loin. Je me maudissais jour après jour de ne pas savoir résister au besoin de la voir, de l'écouter, de la sentir.

- Tu étais tombé amoureux ?

- Certainement, mais à l'époque je ne le savais pas. C'était tellement nouveau ces sensations. Je ne réussissais pas à analyser, comme lors des expérimentations de médecine que j'étudiais. Et puis, il y a eu ce jour où elle a été agressée…

- Tu l'as sauvé, devinais-je.

- Oui, je l'ai sauvé. _Répondit-il dans un souffle._

- Et?

- Et nous nous sommes aimés avec une fureur dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable, dont je ne m'aurais jamais cru capable non plus. _Il avait un air coupable à cette évocation._

La scène défilait dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse la dissimuler, il avait trop besoin de revivre ce souvenir. Une petite ruelle sale et malodorante. Jane de retour du lavoir chargée d'une corbeille de linge. Deux crapules avinées qui lui bloquaient le passage pour se réjouir de sa panique tout en essayant de la déshabiller. Leurs grosses mains crasseuses qui tentaient de défaire le beau corsage blanc et Carlisle tel une tornade qui intervint pour les assommer de deux poussées, se saisissant de la main libre de Jane pour la tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Arrivés à bon port, ils ralentirent l'allure et entrèrent par la porte de service. Malgré la course éperdue, cette fois, ce fut Jane qui traina Carlisle sur les trois étages jusqu'à sa petite chambre mansardée à l'odeur de citron et de pomme de pin, après avoir posé le linge dans un coin. Dès la porte refermée sur eux, elle s'était précipitée sur sa bouche et ils avaient commencé une danse sensuelle avec leurs langues, puis avec leurs corps.

Les sensations me parvinrent comme si j'avais vécu cet instant. Les papillons que je ressentais dans mon être ne manquèrent pas de partir à l'assaut de mon bas-ventre. Je haletais en sentant mon sexe se durcir. Mais Carlisle était dans sa bulle et revivait ses instants pour son propre plaisir ou il me prenait pour une des plantes vertes de la pièce et la scène continua, de plus en plus explicite. Jane avait le diable au corps et même si son amant n'était pas en reste, ce fut elle qui pour ainsi dire viola mon créateur. Elle repoussa brusquement les pans de sa veste en arrière jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tombe sur le parquet de sa chambre, lui arrachait sa chemise après en avoir défait les liens pendant que Carlisle en profitait pour tirer sur les cordons de son corsage au niveau du décolleté comme du dos et lui titiller un téton. Hum…quel gout délicieux que ce bourgeon de rose! Elle en gémissait de plaisir, les cheveux épars, les yeux révulsés en me regardant d'un air affamé...Non ! Elle regardait Carlisle bien sûr. J'aime Bella! Uniquement Bella! Voilà le piège quand on fait corps avec les pensées d'un autre!

- Prends-moi Carlisle ! Prends-moi. _Le suppliait-elle en ouvrant le premier bouton de sa culotte d'une main tremblante impatiente de découvrir ce que l'homme devant elle cachait là._

- Oui, Marie. Tout ce que tu veux. _Carlisle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui était un maitre de retenue et de calme. Son sang-froid avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Un comble pour un vampire !_

Emporté par leur urgence, Carlisle colla Jane contre le mur, troussa ses jupons et introduisit deux doigts dans un antre palpitant qui ne demandait qu'à être touché, frictionné, malmené par ses longs doigts de futur chirurgien. Elle se colla le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas crier de toutes ses forces. Je sentis tout, les jus qui inondaient sa main, l'odeur excitante et piquante du sexe féminin qui s'éveille, l'excitation liée à la vue de cette femme offerte sans pudeur. Mais je sentis aussi son envie de la mordre, de lui faire des baisers mouillés qu'il devait juguler.

À la place, il la goutait en sortant la langue pour la passer sur la clavicule et revenir à son sein blanc. Quelle maitrise! Je doutais de pouvoir faire aussi bien quand ce serait mon tour, quand j'en aurais le droit, après mon mariage bien sûr. Il touchait avec habilité à son petit bouton du plaisir si doux, si mouillé. Sa caresse rotative propulsait lentement mais surement Jane tout droit au septième ciel.

A force d'acharnement après le tissu de ses pantalons, les mains de Jane arrivèrent à leur fin. La verge engorgée se trouva libérée, fièrement dressée, frémissante et prête à partir vers sa terre d'accueil naturelle. Il plia les jambes et lui prit le haut des cuisses pour amener sa petite stature à sa hauteur puis il la pénétra en lançant des mots désordonnés, un peu empêtré avec les falbalas et autre jupon. Ils poussèrent des cris tous deux, de soulagement, d'étonnement et de plaisir. Bientôt, les va-et-vient de Carlisle furent rythmés par les cris aigus et les grognements plus graves qui accompagnaient chaque poussée. A ce concert, se joignaient les bruits sourds des corps qui s'entrechoquent sur le mur recouvert de chaux, des peaux qui se touchent, qui se frottent, qui se quittent pour se mieux se retrouver.

- Marie, ma Marie. _Rugit Carlisle d'une voix rauque_.

- Oh Carlisle! Carlisle! Lui répondit-elle d'une voix caressante les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Argh, mon ange, _ajouta-t-il en lui écartant de plus en plus les cuisses pour l'explorer plus à fond et en lui malaxant ses chairs. J'avais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas me laisser aller dans mon boxer. Mon Dieu! Que c'était bon! Cette plénitude, cette extase, c'est ce que je voulais connaitre avec Bella. Je vivais quasiment un plan à trois par procuration! Je ne verrais plus jamais Jane de la même façon. Quelle femme généreuse et volcanique elle avait été! Moi qui avais la température d'un glaçon habituellement, je trouvais qu'il faisait très chaud. Peut-être que je pourrais mettre la climatisation en marche? Mon corps cadavérique frémit bizarrement. J'ajustais mon pantalon en priant pour que Carlisle ne s'en aperçoive pas. C'était un phénomène naturel vu la teneur de ses pensées mais cela m'aurait gêné au plus haut point._

_Un cri inhumain s'échappa soudain de la gorge de la jeune servante. Apparemment elle avait été pleinement satisfaite par les services de son étalon personnel. Celui-ci l'accompagna jusqu'au bout de son orgasme mais ne jouit pas. En tant que vampire, il avait une endurance supérieure m'expliqua-t-il en pensées - ce que je m'empressais de noter au passage. Il embrassa tendrement sa peau en sueur pendant qu'ils restaient ainsi debouts apaisés et satisfaits. Jane commença à gigoter en geignant, ses muscles endoloris. Il la relâcha et la déposa sur le parquet tendrement. Les jambes encore flageolantes, elle demanda __en désignant d'un air gourmand son membre toujours dur__:_

- Je peux? _Elle ne voulait pas le laisser sur sa faim, comme c'était gentil de sa part !_

- Oui, _lui répondit-il de manière mal assurée, certainement gêné de s'être laissé emporté sous le coup de l'impulsion. Elle le fit pivoter pour l'appuyer au mur et tomba à genoux pour le prendre en bouche_.

- Ooooh ! _Je crois qu'effectivement, Carlisle ne s'attendait pas à ça! Je ressentais la petite langue de Jane parcourir sa longueur pour le caresser langoureusement, ses petites dents le toucher délicatement, pendant que sa main menue caressait ses testicules. Le plaisir montait en un tourbillon intense. Soudain, Carlisle eut peur de lui faire mal, le scientifique refaisait surface. Il ne savait pas quelle propriété pouvait bien avoir sa semence. Sa salive était devenue vénéneuse avec sa transformation, est-ce qu'il y avait eu d'autres changements dans son corps ? Au moment où le flot allait sortir, il se dégagea brutalement pour se déverser sur le sol. Il voulut s'excuser mais déjà Jane le fusillait du regard. Je la retrouvais bien là._

- Désolé, bredouilla-t-il. Je…je ne savais pas si…_Il s'arrêta à temps incapable d'expliquer son dilemme. Tout à coup le regard féminin se radoucit_.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sauras pour la prochaine fois. _Cette phrase fut comme une bombe. La prochaine fois, paniqua l'esprit de Carlisle, la prochaine fois. Comment lui dire ? C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas tué !_

- Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une prochaine fois. _Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête._

- Pardon? _S'offusqua-t-elle_. Tu m'as baisé, alors, tu me laisses comme une malpropre? Ces yeux lançaient des éclairs, ce que Carlisle voyait très bien malgré la lueur du soleil déclinante.

- Non, non, _voulut-il s'excuser_. Ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors quoi ? Vas-y ! Dis-moi! Le défia-t-elle.

- Nous sommes issus de mondes trop différents...Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là. _Je sentais à quel point le cœur de Carlisle se ratatinait suite à ces paroles qu'il s'était obligé à prononcer. Lui, parlait de sa condition de vampire, mais elle, devait entendre condition sociale._

- Je te maudis, Carlisle Cullen ! Tu mourras dans d'horribles souffrances ! _Articula-t-elle le visage déformé par la haine. Elle devait consciemment ou inconsciemment déjà avoir connaissance de son don pour prononcer de telles paroles. Elle s'écroula en pleurs sur son lit. Il esquissa un geste pour la consoler puis se ravisa en soupirant. _

- Trop tard, mon amour c'est déjà fait. _Murmura-t-il en quittant la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité après s'être rhabillé prestement. Il retrouva son chemin sans avoir besoin d'allumer une bougie avec ses yeux de chat et partit le cœur lourd à la recherche de proies animalières dans la forêt de Saint-Germain-en-Laye, toute proche de la capitale. Il y fit un carnage cette nuit-là. Il savait que le regret qui l'accompagnerait serait éternel, elle, elle pourrait refaire sa vie. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas bien pris la mesure de ce qui le liait à cette femme._

_Il retourna à la réalité et me jeta un regard désespéré. _

- Je ne pensais pas que ce que je pouvais lui apporter la rendrait plus heureuse et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse le même sort que moi.

- Et c'est tout ? M'étonnais-je.

- J'aurais aimé, mais non. Il a fallu qu'Eléazar vienne mettre son grain de sel. Il était une recrue des plus dévouées quand il s'agissait de découvrir les dons des futurs vampires.

- Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui l'a transformé quand il s'est rendu compte de son don ?

- Pas tout à fait. Il m'a repéré tout d'abord et est venu à ma rencontre, peu de temps après cet évènement d'ailleurs. Il était très intrigué par mes yeux. Il m'a expliqué qui il était et surtout ce que les Volturi étaient et sa fierté de leur appartenir. J'étais fasciné. J'avais pu créer des liens avec des humains comme Pierre, mon colocataire, mais je savais que cela ne durerait pas car il s'apercevrait vite de mon état figé. A l'époque les gens vieillissaient plus vite, en plus. Les Volturi vivaient en clan depuis de nombreux siècles. Rien que pour cette raison, je voulais les rencontrer. Je voulais m'éloigner de Marie aussi…

Il m'indiqua le chemin pour me rendre à Volterra. Une semaine après, je partais en ayant dit au revoir à mon colocataire et en lui promettant de garder contact par lettres, ce que je fis jusqu'à la fin de sa vie quand il a atteint le titre fort envié de médecin de la reine. Bien sûr, j'étais passé observer une dernière fois Marie, la seule femme qui m'ait ému, j'avais dérobé à cette occasion un de ses gants que j'avais enfoncé dans ma poche comme seul souvenir. Je ne sais pas si c'est ainsi qu'Eléazar l'a repéré ou pas. Je suppose qu'il m'a suivi par curiosité et qu'il a perçu le potentiel de cette femme qui m'avait séduit sans le vouloir.

Je ne me pressais pas pour rejoindre le puissant clan ayant toutes les peines du monde à m'éloigner de l'objet de mes désirs. Je m'attardais pour apprendre comment les élixirs des guérisseurs régionaux étaient confectionnés. J'eus même l'occasion d'aider une femme à accoucher pour la première fois annonça-t-il fièrement. Ce qui me conforta dans mon désir de continuer dans la médecine. Je découvrais avec ravissement les bruits inconnus comme le chant des cigales au fur et à mesure que je descendais dans le sud, je vis même mon premier palmier. Je mis à peu près huit mois avant d'atteindre mon but. Une fois arrivé, on peut dire que je fus accueilli à bras ouverts. Eléazar était arrivé avant moi et avait déjà informé tout le monde de mon arrivée prochaine.

Cela peut t'étonner, vu ton expérience mais tu sais bien que ce qui importe le plus aux Volturi est de protéger le secret de notre existence et je ne représentais pas une menace. Ils m'acceptèrent donc avec bienveillance. Mon envie de boire du sang animalier leur semblait du dernier drôle. Nous parlions souvent avec Aro des découvertes les plus récentes qui le fascinaient. Je lui rapportais les expériences que j'avais vu à l'école de Médecine et nous comparions cela avec nos ressentis vampiriques des humains. Ils avaient aussi une collection d'œuvres d'art importante, je pus me familiariser avec l'esthétique italienne de la Renaissance jusqu'au dix-septième siècle. Marcus appréciait de cultiver des orchidées. Caius avait une passion pour l'astronomie. Je me sentais bien entouré et à ma place avec eux. Pourtant le souvenir de Marie ne cessait de resurgir à tous moments, me mettant quelques fois au supplice. J'étais toujours à deux doigts de partir pour Paris.

Plus tard, je me rendis compte, que je n'avais pas accès à toutes les parties de leur palais. Félix était souvent dans mon sillage. Les cris de souffrance que j'entendais à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit m'intriguaient. Quand je m'en enquis auprès d'Aro, il me répondit évasivement. Ils mettaient au point une nouvelle arme. Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi, puis la vérité me fut révélée. Je compris rétrospectivement qu'il s'agissait de nouveaux-nés aux dons très spéciaux: Jane et Alec de leur vrais noms Marie et Alexandre.

Eléazar eut la délicatesse de provoquer un face à face privé. J'étais en train de chasser en foret quand elle est apparue dans une clairière. Figée dans un corps de marbre, les yeux carmins, le visage sévère avec son chignon tiré. Là encore il repartit dans ses pensées, les mots semblant le déserter.

- Ma...Marie ?

- Non, Carlisle. Aujourd'hui, c'est Jane. Quand on a la chance de renaitre, on a le droit de choisir son nom. Marie était une personne bien trop douce, et je n'ai rien d'une sainte désormais...dit-elle avec un rictus au coin de la lèvre que je lui avais jamais vu.

- Ce n'est pas possible! Tu es devenue…

- Comme toi. Oui. Aro m'a accordé ce que tu ne pensais pas me proposer. Ce que tu pensais que je ne méritais pas. L'idiote que j'étais t'aurait suivi pourtant! Cracha-t-elle. Désormais, je serai là pour défendre ma famille, les Volturi. Je leur dois tout. Eux, au moins, ils m'aiment, ils m'acceptent comme je suis. Ils ne m'abandonneront pas. Et en plus, ils me nourrissent décemment. De sang humain.

Je ne pus que baisser la tête et accepter. J'avais sacrifié mon bonheur pensant la sauver et voilà ce que j'avais récolté. Une furie qui me rappellerait siècle après siècle que l'amour était passé à ma portée et que je l'avais laissé filé. J'ai toujours dans la bouche ce gout de cendre, ce gout de sang quand j'y pense.

Elle ne m'accorda plus un seul regard à partir de notre rencontre, j'appris qu'elle avait le don de projeter la souffrance, à l'inverse de son frère jumeau « collecté » aussi par Eléazar, et qui avait le don d'empêcher les personnes de ressentir. La seule chose qui m'étonne est qu'elle ne m'ait pas choisi pour cible. J'aurais aimé souffrir. Je le méritais. Je l'avais abandonné alors qu'elle s'était donnée à moi.

Je pris congé de Carlisle avec des paroles rassurantes et le laissais à ses démons. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait à cœur que notre communauté vive dans l'harmonie et le bonheur tout en se consacrant au maximum à son travail de médecin. Il voulait que les gens autour de lui bénéficient de ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir dans sa longue existence.

Sur ces pensées, je m'empressais de rejoindre la chambre de ma Dulcinée, qui elle, avait su me pardonner. Je ne remettais pas en doute l'amour qui existait entre Carlisle et Jane, mais même changée par les soins d'un autre, je suis convaincu que Bella me serait revenue. J'avais une confiance aveugle en son amour. Au point de la laisser embrasser par un autre que moi, au point de lui céder quand elle m'avait demandé de la changer, au point de lui faire l'amour en tant qu'humaine. Je me sentais mieux préparer maintenant.

A tout bien y réfléchir, je ne regrettais pas pour ma part d'avoir échappé à cette belle-mère. Pourtant, même en caressant les beaux cheveux bruns de ma moitié et en retrouvant sa fragrance tentatrice, j'eus du mal à me débarrasser de ce gout au fond de ma gorge qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais connu, je le nommais sangdre.

**Voilà, ceci est ma participation au concours que Demetri's wife a eu la bonne idée d'organiser. Cela m'a fait une petite pause dans le Libertinage au crépuscule et m'a plongé au 17e siècle au lieu du 18e**! **Pour celles (et ceux) qui se posent la question, je n'ai pas du tout aborder le sujet d'Esmée en vous laissant imaginer soit qu'elle n'existe pas dans cet univers alternatif, soit qu'elle n'est qu'un pis aller par rapport à Jane** **ou autre possibilité alternative à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé...**

**Surtout n'oubliez pas de faire un tour : **

_**http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/**_ _**I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ , **_

_**Beaucoup d'auteures démontrent que plus c'est plus c'est bon!  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Demetri' wife l'a annoncé :

**Oyé, oyé, les votes sont ouverts**

**Votez pour vos 3 O.S. préférés !**

**http(:) / / www(.)unpeudelecture(.)com/article-i-love-you-for-a-long-time-les-votes-72889167(.)html**

_Vous avez jusqu'au **15 mai** pour faire votre choix !_

_Bonne chance aux participantes !_


End file.
